1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physical exercising machine, and more particularly to a pull type physical exercising machine including a pivotal pulley device for suitably and stably supporting or engaging with a pulling wire or cable or the like and for preventing the pulling wire or cable from being disengaged from the pivotal pulley device and for allowing the user to suitably and effectively actuate or operate the pulling wire or cable in order to suitably and stably exercise or train the upper muscle groups of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical physical exercising machines comprise a supporting stand disposed or supported on the supporting ground or surface for supporting the user thereon, one or more pulleys attached or mounted or secured on the supporting stand for engaging with a pulling wire or cable or the like, and a handle or hand grip coupled to the pulling wire or cable for pulling and stretching the pulling wire or cable in order to exercise or train the upper muscle groups of the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,958 to Richey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,245 to Yeh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,405 to Habing et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,514 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,836 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,949 to Webber et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,802 to Webber et al. disclose several of the typical multifunction exercise apparatuses each comprising a frame supporting various exercising stations or members or facilities, and a cable and pulley system coupling to various operable or weight members and having a handle or hand grip coupled to the pulling wires or cables for being actuated or operated by the user to pull the pulling wires or cables in order to suitably and stably exercise or train the upper muscle groups of the user.
However, the pulling wires or cables are required to be engaged with one or more pulleys, and the pulleys are normally solidly and stably attached or mounted or secured on the supporting stand or the exercising stations or members or facilities and the like, and the pulleys may not be pivoted or rotated relative to the supporting stand or the exercising stations or members or facilities and the like such that the pulling wires or cables may have a good chance to be disengaged or removed from the pulleys inadvertently while in use.
Typical tilting or balancing exercisers comprise a disk or plate or foot support for supporting a user thereon, and a curved or rounded member attached to the bottom of the foot support and for attempting to maintain the disk or plate or foot support in a horizontal position or status, or for allowing the user to conduct the balancing exercises or operations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,586 to Tuthill et al. discloses one of the typical disk balancing exercisers comprising a disk or plate or foot support with threaded hole in its center for threading or engaging with the threaded bolt or screw which includes a hemispherical shoe attached to the bottom portion thereof for pivotally engaging with a supporting surface or ground and for allowing the typical disk balancing exercisers to be inclined or tilted relative to the supporting surface or ground and to be operated to maintain the foot support in a horizontal position or status, and for conducting the balancing exercises or operations.
However, the threaded bolt or screw and the foot support may be inclined or tilted a lot relative to the supporting surface or ground, and the users, particularly the elders and the children may feel afraid and may not use or operate the typical disk balancing exercisers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,635,325 to Chiang et al. discloses a further typical interactive training device comprising an operation unit including an immovable base, a movable plate, and a supporting member disposed between the immovable base and the movable plate for allowing the movable plate to be inclined or tilted relative to the immovable base in order to conduct the balancing exercises or operations.
However, the tilting operation or the inclination of the movable plate is limited by the supporting member that may not be easily twisted or inclined or tilted relative to the supporting surface or ground, and the movable plate may not freely pivoted or rotated relative to the immovable base to conduct the balancing exercises or operations. Similarly, the elders and the children or the beginners may feel afraid and may not use or operate the typical disk balancing exercisers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional physical exercising machines.